


Ходят слухи

by Roleri



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Enemies to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Rumors, oblivious idiots
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roleri/pseuds/Roleri
Summary: Магнус округляет глаза, беззвучно прося отступить. Но Алек в ответ выгибает свою дурацкую идеальную бровь, недвусмысленно давая понять, что это вызов.— Кажется, свадьбу придется отложить, — хихикает Майя.Магнус угрожающе фыркает и стискивает зубы. «Ну держись, Лайтвуд», — одними губами произносит он.Или история о том, как Магнус и Алек добивались внимания одного и того же парня, а в итоге влюбились друг в друга.





	Ходят слухи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rumor Has It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173260) by [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit). 



> Бета: [nover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nover/pseuds/nover)

Магнус обожает свою работу. Серьезно. Однако вполне мог бы обойтись без череды нескончаемых собраний раз в две недели, где единственное развлечение — наблюдать, как Мелиорн из службы технической поддержки притворяется, что помнит всех по именам, а Саймон из бухгалтерии пытается завязать разговор с Майей, которая потакает ему и постоянно удивляется, почему тот через слово упоминает свою группу. Ей видимо так и придется гадать, ведь Саймон просто не в состоянии собраться с духом и позвать ее на свое выступление.

Все эти собрания весьма однообразны, и Магнус предпочел бы остаться в своем кабинете вместо того, чтобы выслушивать о достижениях различных отделов. Единственное, что хоть немного успокаивает, — Алек, начальник техотдела и местный брюзга, скучает не меньше. 

Однако он рад ошибиться, когда Люк появляется в сопровождении незнакомого мужчины, несомненно бывшего участника конкурса «Мистер Вселенная». Волевой подбородок, смуглая кожа, безупречная улыбка, идеально белые зубы и острые скулы. Магнус чувствует, что краснеет от одного вида.

Краем глаза он замечает, как Алек садится ровнее и, позабыв iPad, сосредоточивает все внимание на вошедшем. Магнус его прекрасно понимает.

Может, Люк наконец сообразил, насколько скучны эти собрания и решил хоть как-то вознаградить их за терпение. Будь Магнус начальником отдела кадров, непременно повысил бы ему зарплату. Люк конечно их босс, но он все равно берет на заметку сказать об этом Майе позже.

— Всем привет, — говорит Люк, и Магнус отводит взгляд от высокого красавчика. — Это Паоло Себайос, наш новый глава отдела проектов. Надеюсь, вы окажете ему теплый прием.

Магнус ухмыляется, попивая горячий кофе. Он более чем рад оказать Паоло наитеплейший прием. Дайте им тридцать минут наедине. 

— Привет. — Паоло одаривает их очередной улыбкой, одобренной Colgate. — Не терпится поскорее начать работать и познакомиться со всеми вами.

— Нам тоже, — лукаво отвечает Магнус. — Добро пожаловать в «Институт», Паоло.

Улыбка Паоло становится шире, и Магнус готов поклясться, что слышит слева радостный вздох Майи. Магнус чуть наклоняется к ней, не сводя глаз с Паоло.

— Это ты его наняла? — шепчет он. — Если да, куплю тебе ту дорогущую куртку, о которой ты мне рассказывала.

Майя фыркает и легонько пихает его локтем.

— К сожалению, нет. Это был Люк.

— Позову его шафером на свою свадьбу с мистером острые скулы.

— Ладно. — Люк хлопает в ладоши. — Кто хочет показать Паоло наш офис после собрания?

Магнус выжидает секунду, чтобы поднять руку, и с изумлением замечает опередившего его Алека, вызвавшегося быстрее, чем можно сказать «гоп».

— Два добровольца! — радостно восклицает Люк, с сомнением глядя на Алека. — Отлично!

Все в «Институте» знают, что в отличие от Магнуса, вечно устраивающего экскурсии по офису для новых сотрудников, Алек малообщителен, любит прятаться в своей пещере и заниматься тем, чем там обычно занимаются айтишники. Магнус понятия не имеет, что он делает. Знает лишь, что со своими задачами тот справляется отлично — несколько раз, когда Магнус был на грани того, чтобы выбросить компьютер в окно, Алек все исправил. А ещё тот слишком красив, чтобы прятаться в кабинете на нижнем этаже. На этом, пожалуй, и все.

— Ты потягиваешься? — спрашивает он, когда Алек и не думает опускать руку.

Алек хмурится, бросает быстрый взгляд на Паоло и качает головой.

О.

_О._

Магнус округляет глаза, беззвучно прося отступить. Но Алек в ответ выгибает свою дурацкую идеальную бровь, недвусмысленно давая понять, что это вызов.

— Кажется, свадьбу придется отложить, — хихикает Майя.

Магнус угрожающе фыркает и стискивает зубы. «Ну держись, Лайтвуд», — одними губами произносит он.

Ничуть не испугавшись, Алек награждает его своей фирменной ассиметричной улыбкой. Магнусу остается надеется, тот не будет использовать ее против Паоло, ведь она, как ни крути, очаровательна.

***

После собрания они отправляются на экскурсию по зданию. Паоло рассказывает, как недавно переехал в Нью-Йорк из Сакраменто, и Магнус тут же замечает, что это объясняет его потрясающий загар. Стоит Паоло рассмеяться, Магнус одаривает Алека победной улыбкой, и тот, не сдержавшись, закатывает глаза в ответ.

Пока Паоло знакомится и пожимает руки новым коллегам в отделе кадров, Алек подходит к Магнусу.

— Ты что творишь, Бейн? — шипит он.

Магнус вскидывает бровь и демонстративно разглядывает маникюр.

— Я мог бы задать тебе тот же вопрос, Лайтвуд, — многозначительно отвечает он. — Я как обычно знакомлю новенького с нашим офисом.

— Ну да, будто у тебя на уме исключительно экскурсия по офису, — фыркает Алек. 

Магнус пожимает плечами и подмигивает.

— А ты конечно же занимаешься этим по доброте душевной.

Алек недовольно поджимает губы и бросает взгляд на Паоло, оживленно беседующего с Олли. Та как раз показывает ему простирающийся за окном Нью-Йорк. Солнечный свет золотит пряди каштановых волос Паоло, подчеркивая его прекрасные светло-зеленые глаза.

Он оборачивается, и Алек с Магнусом синхронно машут, отчего его улыбка становится шире.

— Какой же он охуенный, — вздыхает Магнус.

Алек резко поворачивает голову и отрывисто шепчет:  
— Брось, Магнус. Ты можешь заполучить любого.

Магнус выгибает бровь и награждает его недоверчивым взглядом.

— Ты вообще видел себя в зеркало, Александр?

Не успевает Алек оправиться от удивления и уточнить, что тот хочет этим сказать, как возвращается Паоло с неземной улыбкой на божественном лице. Ну что за несправедливость. 

— Куда теперь? — спрашивает Паоло с энтузиазмом.

— Последняя остановка: «Бэтпещера»! — объявляет Магнус.

— Прекрати, — раздраженно пыхтит Алек. — Из-за тебя люди зовут Андерхилла Альфредом.

— Показывайте дорогу, мистер Уэйн, — нагло ухмыляется Магнус.

Алек закатывает глаза и решительно шагает к лифту.

***

Первую победу Алеку приносит чудовищный постер на стене техотдела.

Андерхилл сидит на своем месте и жует яблоко.

— Привет, шеф, — неуверенно приветствует он, глядя на Магнуса и Паоло у него за спиной.

Алек не знает, чему тот больше удивлен — появлению невероятно сексуального незнакомца или присутствию Магнуса, наконец решившего переступить их порог. Обычно, когда у Магнуса проблемы с компьютером, тот, чтобы не спускаться, задабривает Андерхилла кофе из отдела маркетинга. У них самый лучший кофе во всем здании, так что Алек не винит Андерхилла, хотя большинство проблем решается по телефону.

Паоло представляется прежде, чем Алек успевает раскрыть рот. Андерхилл вытирает пальцы о джинсы перед тем, как пожать ему руку. Ну да, будто про айтишников и без того мало стереотипов.

— Если будут проблемы с компьютером, приходи в любой момент, — говорит Алек, когда Пабло поворачивается к нему. — Или звони мне — приду починю. Я обычно всегда отвечаю на рабочий телефон, но на всякий случай могу дать мобильный.

— Очень тонко, Лайтвуд, — бормочет стоящий рядом Магнус, и Алек ощутимо пихает его локтем в бок.

Паоло кивает, оглядывает комнату и замечает постер. Андерхилл месяцами уламывал Алека повесить этот ужас, и тот согласился лишь бы заткнуть его.

— Бог мой, ты фанат Янкиз? — восклицает он.

Алек сглатывает и бросает взгляд на Андерхилла, поднявшего голову при упоминании любимой команды. Он изучает Паоло прежде, чем ответить. Если одержимость Андерхилла бейсболом чему-то и научила его — так это, что, когда речь заходит о командах, надо действовать осторожно.

— Да? — нерешительно говорит Алек.

Паоло весь светится, Алека так и подмывает повернуться к Магнусу и триумфально улыбнуться.

— С каких пор? — фыркает Андерхилл и собирается развить тему, но Алек бросает на него одновременно умоляющий и угрожающий взгляд, веля тем самым закрыть рот. — Ну да, — неловко смеется тот и притворно улыбается. — Алек обожает бейсбол. Спроси его о чем угодно.

Саймон только что повысился до Лучшего Друга № 1. Алеку не терпится его обрадовать.

— Кто твой любимый игрок? — воодушевленно интересуется Паоло.

— Да, Александр, — встревает в разговор Магнус с самой самодовольной ухмылкой, какую только доводилось видеть Алеку за все двадцать шесть лет жизни. — Расскажи-ка нам.

Алек очень надеется, что тот отчетливо читает в его глазах «пошел ты». И вновь быстро фокусируется на Андерхилле, пытаясь вспомнить один из бесконечных монологов лучшего друга о бейсболе. Обычно он пропускает их мимо ушей и понимающе хмыкает, продолжая заниматься своими делами. Он практически уверен, тот неплохо отзывался о каком-то парне по имени Радж...

Сидящий за спиной Паоло, Андерхилл закатывает глаза и поднимает газету, демонстрируя заголовок.

— Элдертри, — говорит Алек и, чтобы доказать Андерхиллу, что иногда слушает его болтовню добавляет: — Виктор.

— И мой тоже! — радостно восклицает Паоло. — Я так надеялся, что встречу в Нью-Йорке кого-то, кто любит бейсбол так же как я! Надо обязательно сходить на игру.

Что ж, похоже, теперь Алек фанат Янкиз.

***

В «Институте» существует давняя традиция — собираться в «Охотничьей луне» по пятницам. Подходящее местечко, чтобы выпустить пар после плодотворной недели, перемыть кости клиентам — надо признать, Люк лучший босс на свете, про него и слова плохого не скажешь, — и немного пообщаться. Только появившись в компании, Майя внедрила эту идею с целью сблизить различные отделы. И хотя поначалу не все шло гладко, теперь Магнус считает затею исключительно успешной.

Гретель, барменша и подруга детства Майи, всегда оставляет для лучших клиентов свободные столики в их любимой части бара — поближе к бильярдному столу, но в достаточно уединенном месте, чтобы можно было спокойно пообщаться.

Магнус лично проследил, чтобы Паоло ознакомился с их традициями, а именно: заглянул в обед к нему в кабинет и вынудил пообещать прийти. Обаятельному от природы, ему даже не пришлось уговаривать. И вот теперь он зачарованно наблюдает, как Паоло заходит в бар. Тот избавился от строго костюма и переоделся в более повседневную одежду — узкие джинсы и голубую футболку, греховно облегающую плечи.

— Я влюблен, — признается Магнус Рагнору. 

Тот отрывает глаза от кружки пива, чтобы проследить за его взглядом.

— Он слишком красив для тебя, — говорит Рагнор, ибо понятия не имеет о дружбе. — Ты его испортишь.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — подмигивает в ответ Магнус и встает, чтобы поприветствовать приближающегося к ним Паоло. — Паоло! Рад тебя видеть.

Паоло приглаживает волосы и неловко смеется.

— Я немного заблудился, — робко признается он, и, удивительное дело, становится еще прекраснее. Магнус уверен, тут не обошлось без вмешательства высших сил. — Хорошо, Алек прислал СМС, чтобы убедиться, что я в порядке и встретил меня у метро. Мы пришли вместе.

— Да ты что? — шипит Магнус и прищуривается, глядя на присоединившегося к ним виновника.

— Я сам опаздывал, так что никаких хлопот, — говорит Алек, протягивая Паоло пиво, и невинно улыбается Магнусу, словно не подстраивал ничего специально. Алек никогда не опаздывает.

— Как мило с твоей стороны, Александр, — хмыкает Магнус, однако его взгляд говорит обратное.

Паоло отворачивается от них и осматривает бар. Магнус использует момент, чтобы наградить Алека убийственным взглядом и зарабатывает довольное подмигивание в ответ. Он качает головой, чтобы скрыть смешок.

Они с Алеком знакомы достаточно давно, работают вместе уже два года, но Магнус никогда не видел его таким. Алек обычно молчалив, прячется всю неделю в бэтпещере с Андерхиллом, а по пятницам общается все с тем же Андерхиллом, Саймоном и Майей. Они никогда толком не разговаривали, Магнус лишь осведомлен со слов Майи, что Алек нормальный парень — та обычно использует слово «отличный», но к подобным эпитетам он пока не готов, — и что Люк встречается с его матерью. Да, он почти ничего не знает о нем, но уж точно не ожидает открыть его для себя с хитрой уверенной стороны. Магнус вынужден признать, что очарован, хотя они и охотятся за одним парнем.

Паоло останавливается взглядом на бильярдном столе в углу, тем самым предоставляя Магнусу идеальную возможность.

— Хочешь сыграть? — спрашивает он.

— Да! — встревает Алек, и Магнус перечеркивает все хорошее, что думал о нем.

Алек Лайтвуд — настоящая заноза в заднице.

Паоло смеется.

— Пойду сначала поздороваюсь со всеми.

— Можем сыграть позже, — кивает Магнус.

— Сыграйте пока без меня. Алеку определенно не терпится. Я присоединюсь попозже! — бросает он и уходит к Рагнору.

Магнус поджимает губы.

— Это все ты виноват, Лайтвуд, — тычет он Алека в грудь.

Тот отпихивает его руку.

— С чего вдруг? Ты вообще знаешь, как кий держать? 

Магнус никак не может решить, что более оскорбительно: сомнения в его мастерстве или глумливый смешок, которым награждает Алек.

— Я тебя уничтожу, — прищуривается он. — Будешь рыдать всю дорогу домой и никогда больше не возьмешь в руки кий, Лайтвуд.

Алек ухмыляется и вызывающе изгибает бровь.

— С удовольствием посмотрю на это, Бейн.

Магнус бесцеремонно хватает его за руку и тащит к столу.

Ему требуется десять минут, чтобы понять: Алек чертовски хорошо играет в бильярд. Еще через десять, после триумфальной победы Магнуса — по правде не такой уж и триумфальной, потому как Алек был в одном ударе от победы, но это никому ненужные подробности, — тот вынужден признать: Магнус действительно умеет держать кий и запрашивает реванш.

Магнус соглашается только, чтобы продемонстрировать, кто здесь главный, и проигрывает.

Когда игра им надоедает, у обоих по две победы. Магнус в жизни не сознается, даже под угрозой обнародования школьной фотографии, на которой он с мелированными волосами, что отлично провел время. Играть против Алека действительно интересно, а его едкие замечания вызывают смех. И сколько бы тот не закатывал глаза, Магнус гордится, что смог рассмешить его своими бильярдными эвфемизмами.

Тот факт, что ему выпадает возможность позалипать на задницу Алека, когда тот наклоняется над столом, — дополнительный плюс.

Признав, что сегодня им не удастся выявить лучшего, они наконец возвращаются к столику. И с удивлением обнаруживают: почти все разошлись.

Майя и Андерхилл сидят рядом и восторженно показывают друг другу фоточки собак.

— А где Паоло? — хором спрашивают Магнус и Алек.

Майя поднимает голову и смеется, а потом с нежностью качает головой. Хотя возможно она просто раздражена. Магнус не уверен. 

— Ушел час назад, — говорит Андерхилл и смотрит на них, как на самых круглых идиотов во вселенной, что вероятно недалеко от истины. — Пока вы двое собачились, где в Бруклине лучшие бургеры.

Стоящий рядом Алек замирает. Магнус изумленно таращится на Андерхилла, а потом разворачивается, чтобы обвинить во всем Алека, но тот его опережает. 

— Это ты виноват! 

— Я? Это ты настоял на реванше!

— Который я выиграл, несмотря на твои заверения, что ты годами не проигрывал. И вообще это ты предложил поиграть в бильярд!

— Я предложил Паоло!

— Парни! — ухмыляется Майя. — Жаль, что все так вышло. Напитки за мой счет.

Магнус тяжело вздыхает и опускается на диванчик напротив.

— Ладно уж, — бурчит он.

Алек подталкивает его, чтобы сесть рядом. Магнус недовольно отпихивается. В ответ Алек испепеляет его взглядом и допивает пиво Андерхилла.

Тот даже не пытается его остановить.

— Купишь мне новое.

— Так и быть, — пожимает плечами Алек.

***

В понедельник утром Алек все еще хандрит, хотя возможно все дело в похмелье. Он понятия не имеет, как они вчетвером засиделись до закрытия, но отлично помнит, как пожалел об этом на следующее утро, проснувшись с уверенностью, что умирает. Немного утешился воспоминаниями об импровизированном вечере караоке в исполнении Магнуса. Тот уморительно тянул пьяным голосом «Wannabe» от Spice Girls, а потом вытащил на сцену Майю и Андерхилла, а Алек сидел и, глядя на них, вытирал слезы от смеха.

Работы немного, и он просто листает Википедию, изучая правила игры в бейсбол, и мысленно сокрушается, почему те вызывают сложности у взрослого человека с высшим техническим образованием. 

Сидящий за столом напротив Андерхилл сооружает башню из всего, что попадается под руку. День в техотделе еле тянется.

Алек как раз собирается сдаться и попросить Андерхилла о кратком курсе по своему адскому спорту, когда все резко — прекрасно, восхитительно — меняется, и появляется Паоло. Алек поспешно закрывает вкладку с Википедией и садится ровнее.

— Доброе утро, — радостно приветствует Паоло, явно не страдающий от трехдневного похмелья.  
— Не занят? Уделишь мне минутку?

— Конечно, я могу выкроить для тебя время. — Андерхилл фыркает. Алек осторожно демонстрирует ему средний палец из-за стопки бумаг на столе. — Что случилось?

— Не могу зайти в сеть, — смущенно улыбается Паоло. — Пишет неверный логин.

— Какое совпадение! У меня та же проблема!

Алек ругается сквозь зубы, когда в комнату раздражающе грациозно вплывает красавчик Магнус, попивая убийственно ароматный кофе.

— Уверен, Андерхилл сможет помочь. — Алек прожигает его взглядом.

— Но Стивен так... занят, — отвечает Магнус, с опаской косясь на качающуюся башню из скрепок и ручек. — Уверен, Паоло не будет против, если я присоединюсь к вам. 

— Конечно нет! Ведь вместе веселее, да?

— Точно, — бормочет Алек.

Магнус присаживается на стол между Алеком и Паоло. В отместку Алек ворует его кофе, делает большой глоток и посылает Магнусу выразительный взгляд, когда тот собирается возмутиться.

Магнус лишь ухмыляется и пожимает плечами.

Алек отпивает вновь, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

***

Магнус как раз изучает маркетинговую стратегию нового продукта, когда на пороге отдела возникает божественное явление.

На Паоло белая водолазка, восхитительно оттеняющая смуглую кожу. Интересно, он специально так одевается? Конечно же, он должен знать насколько дьявольски привлекательно выглядит. 

— Привет, — мурлычет Магнус, позабыв о работе.

— Привет. Хотел спросить, не поможешь ли мне кое с чем?

Магнус кивает, надеясь, что тому требуется помощь в избавлении от одежды. 

Паоло улыбается и подходит ближе.

— Мне необходимо связаться с главой отдела проектов в Лос-Анджелесе Лидией Бранвелл. Сможешь помочь? Хотелось бы, чтоб все прошло гладко. Мне сказали вы знакомы.

Магнус улыбается и бросает взгляд на часы.

— С удовольствием, Паоло. — Как же ему нравится произносить это имя. — Но сейчас рановато для звонка. Я могу заскочить к тебе в обед.

— Ты просто супер, — восклицает Паоло и улыбается так широко, что на щеках появляются ямочки. — Спасибо, Магнус!

Как только Паоло уходит, Магнус открывает внутрисетевой чат.

_Ха! Выкуси, Лайтвуд!_

Он представляет, как в недоумении морщится Лайтвуд.

_Что?_

_Отгадай, у кого в обед свидание в кабинете Паоло? ;)_

_«Это не свидание, если дело касается работы, Магнус»_ , — отвечает Алек. — _«Ты просто выполняешь свою работу. Которой тебе бы следовало уделить внимание вместо того, чтобы отвлекать меня от дела дурацкими сообщениями»_.

 _«Ну да, изучение бейсбольных правил тяжкий труд»_ , — набивает в ответ Магнус и ухмыляется, будто Алек его видит. — _«Не буду мешать»_.

Он задумывается, сможет ли Алек при желании заразить вирусом все его гаджеты. Наверное, стоит поостеречься, но подтрунивать над ним уж больно весело.

 _«...Я тебя ненавижу»_ , — присылает Алек.

_Так же сильно, как и бейсбол?_

_Даже больше._

Магнус фыркает, а потом вспоминает, что Алек его не видит, и смеется.

— Ты бы позвал его на свидание, — невозмутимо замечает Рафаэль, не поднимая головы от сметы.

— Как раз собираюсь, — говорит Магнус. Он так и видит их с Паоло вдвоем на крыше на Манхэттене в лучах заходящего солнца.

— Отлично, — отвечает Рафаэль. — Ты невыносим, когда влюблен.

Магнус закатывает глаза, отправляет Алеку очередной подмигивающий смайлик и с улыбкой закрывает чат.

***

Магнус смотрится в зеркало в туалете — проверяет не смазалась ли подводка и внимательно разглядывает себя, прежде чем расстегнуть еще одну пуговицу на рубашке. Он выходит в коридор и идет к отделу проектов. Стучит в дверь прежде, чем заглянуть.

— Привет, — здоровается он, когда Паоло встречает его улыбкой, — готов позвонить Лидии?

Паоло опускает взгляд. Плечи его напряжены. Судя по тому, как нервно он перекладывает вещи на столе, ему явно не по себе.

— Знаешь, что? — говорит он, неловко смеясь. — Думаю, я справлюсь сам. Мне предстоит множество подобных звонков, надо учиться совершать их самостоятельно. Не хочется тратить твое рабочее время на то, что на самом деле входит в мои обязанности.

— Да ну, мне несложно, — качает головой Магнус. — У нас ценится взаимопомощь между отделами. Люк вечно твердит о ней.

Обычно прекрасная улыбка Паоло выглядит немного натянутой.

— Нет, правда. Я справлюсь, — настаивает он. — Не хочется ставить тебя в неловкую ситуацию.

Магнус хмурится в замешательстве, может Паоло вежливо даёт ему от ворот поворот? Остаётся надеяться, Алек об этом не узнает.

— Ладно, — сдается он. — Если передумаешь, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Паоло кивает, теперь его улыбка куда более искренняя.

— Спасибо, Магнус.

По дороге к себе Магнус заглядывает к Майе. Он все ещё ошарашен произошедшим. Неужели Паоло взял и отказался от его помощи? И это даже невзирая на рубашку?

— Случилось кое-что странное, — рассеяно замечает он, присаживаясь на край стола.

Майю ничуть не беспокоит его внезапное появление. Она протягивает печеньку и доброжелательно интересуется:

— Что произошло? 

Магнус откусывает кусочек и опускает взгляд на ее озадаченно нахмуренное лицо.

— Сегодня утром Паоло попросил меня помочь ему позвонить Лидии в Лос-Анджелес, — рассказывает он. — Я только что заходил к нему, но он передумал. Сказал, не хочет ставить меня в неловкое положение. С чего бы я оказался в неловком положении?

Смех Майи заставляет его нервничать.

— Что?

Майя прикусывает нижнюю губу, сочувственно улыбается и похлопывает его по бедру.

— Наверное, все дело в недавнем слухе.

— Недавнем слухе? — ошарашенно спрашивает Магнус. Обычно он знает все, о чем шепчутся в компании, потому как дружит с Хайди на ресепшене, которая как раз и распространяет эти самые слухи.

Майя фыркает и протягивает ему очередную печеньку.

— Ну тот, в котором ты сорвал свадьбу Лидии и сбежал с женихом.

Магнус округляет глаза и приоткрывает губы в попытке осмыслить услышанное.

А потом до него доходит.

— Вот засранец, — бормочет он.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, есть причина, по которой вы подставляете друг друга, — невзначай замечает Майя.

Конечно причина существует: они оба не слепые и видели Паоло. Магнус спрыгивает со стола.

— Я убью его.

— Как глава отдела кадров настоятельно советую этого не делать, — тяжело вздыхает у него за спиной Майя.

— Я убью его за пределами офиса, и тебе не придется разгребать последствия, — решает Магнус.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Майя.

Пять минут спустя, все ещё будучи на взводе, Магнус врывается в техотдел. Алек стоит возле стола Андерхилла и разглядывает что-то у него на экране. Интересно, они действительно работают или просто Андерхилл для наглядности рисует схему бейсбольного пинча.

— Ты, — шипит Магнус и прищуривается.

Алеку хватает приличия немного испугаться. Огромные карие глаза делают его похожим на оленя в свете фар.

— Привет, Магнус, — радостно здоровается Андерхилл. — Что-то в последнее время ты к нам зачастил.

— Это только начало, — угрожающе шепчет Магнус, подходит к Алеку и тычет в него пальцем.

Алек выпрямляется и с хмурым видом невозмутимо возвышается над Магнусом.

— Привет, Магнус, — невинно здоровается он, но того не проведешь.

Алек опускает глаза на упирающийся в грудь палец и переводит взгляд на Магнуса.

— Могу я чем-то помочь?

— Увел жениха? — кипит Магнус. — Серьезно?

Алек ухмыляется, в карих глазах — озорство.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — голос его низкий, хриплый.

Магнус запрокидывает голову и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Алек вскидывает бровь.

— Я знаю, это твоих рук дело, — так же сипло произносит Магнус.

Он абсолютно уверен: Алек нагло рассматривает расстегнутый ворот его рубашки, скользит взглядом по оголенной коже груди и поднимает глаза.

— Все ещё понятия не имею, о чем ты.

— Это только начало, Лайтвуд, — тычет его в грудь Магнус — скорее для того, чтобы оценить мускулатуру, он и не догадывался, что Алек качается, однако очевидно, что это так. 

Удивительное дело — улыбка Алека становится шире.

— Постараюсь не забыть об этом, когда пойду на свидание с Паоло в четверг.

Магнус сердито выдыхает, разворачивается и решительно скрывается за дверью. Проходя мимо ресепшен, он все еще злится и раздраженно стискивает зубы.

— Все в порядке, Магнус? — спрашивает Хайди.

Магнус разворачивается к ней, уголки губ медленно растягиваются в коварной улыбке.

— Ох, я тут узнал кое-что, что может навредить имиджу компании.

Хайди заинтересованно поднимает брови и подаётся вперёд.

— Что такое?

***

Час спустя на мониторе Магнуса всплывает сообщение.

***

Суд запретил мне приближаться к Идрису Эльбе потому что я пять дней спал в канаве у его дома? Серьезно?

Понятия не имею, о чем ты, Александр.

Пошел ты, Бейн.

***

_Александр, почему все смотрят на меня так, будто у меня две головы? Ты что наделал?_

_Не думаешь, что нашим коллегам пора увидеть тебя в истинном свете, а?_

— Он с ума сойдет, — посмеивается вслух Алек и переключается на отчёт по кибер-атакам, который необходимо сдать к вечеру.

Скомканная в шарик бумажка прилетает Алеку в лоб, он вздрагивает, поднимает голову и ловит на себе многозначительный взгляд Андерхилла.

— Чего?

— Пригласи его на свидание, — восклицает Андерхилл. Судя по голосу тот в таком же отчаянии, как и сам Алек.

— Я над этим работаю, — говорит Алек и бросает бумажный шарик обратно сильнее, чем нужно. — Мы в четверг идём вместе на игру!

Андерхилл со стоном прячем лицо в ладонях.

— Не Паоло, придурок, — приглушенно ворчит он.

Алек выгибает бровь, но игнорирует замечание. Иногда Андерхилл просто несёт чушь.

На экране монитора мигают три новых сообщения.

_ЭТО ТЫ ВСЕМ РАССКАЗАЛ, ЧТО Я СНИМАЮ ОТДЕЛЬНУЮ КВАРТИРУ НА МАНХЭТТЕНЕ ДЛЯ СВОИХ КОШЕК???_

_АЛЕКСАНДР???_

_(не буду врать, ты подкинул мне идею)_

Алек смеется.

Бумажный шарик ударяет его по носу.

***

Стадион бурлит от предвкушения, когда они с Паоло пробираются на свои места. И хотя Алек теперь вроде как вполне неплохо разбирается в игре, он все равно попросил Паоло взять билеты на четверг, когда пиво особенно дешевое, а хот-доги стоят копейки. Если уж ему предстоит вытерпеть целый бейсбольный матч — он хотя бы немного выпьет и поест.

Алек даже не возражает против царящего вокруг нервного напряжения. Происходящее скорее веселит.

— Как тебе Нью-Йорк? — спрашивает он, когда они наконец занимают свои места. Андерхилл не предупредил, что Алек слишком высок для столь крошечных сидений, но видимо в этом есть свое очарование.

Паоло поворачивает голову и улыбается.

— Супер. Поначалу я волновался, что никому не понравлюсь, но все в «Институте» такие чудесные и приняли меня очень радушно.

Алек сомневается, что людям с такой внешностью как у Паоло стоит волноваться из-за подобных мелочей. Особенно учитывая, его вежливость и заразительные улыбки. 

— Прошу прощения, это мое место.

Алек замирает и едва не роняет челюсть, когда замечает осторожно пробирающегося к ним Магнуса.

— Какого черта, — шепотом бормочет Алек.

— Ой, забыл тебе сказать! — говорит Паоло и заразительно улыбается. Уголки губ Алека сами собой ползут вверх. Наверное со стороны он похож на склонного к убийствам социопата. Что вообще-то недалеко от истины. — Я рассказал Магнусу, что мы собираемся на игру. Оказалось, он ни разу не был и с радостью бы посмотрел. И я позвал его с нами!

— Супер, — выдавливает Алек сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Отлично.

Магнус останавливается напротив них и ослепительно улыбается. Интересно, что было бы, прилети ему в голову мяч.

— Паоло! Александр! — радостно приветствует Магнус.

Вместо ответа Алек прожигает его взглядом, а заодно рассматривает прикид. Толстовка Янкиз поверх белой футболки — которая ему очень даже идет и выразительно облегает плечи при этом оставаясь свободной в рукавах и талии — и узкие тёмно-синие джинсы с прорезями на коленях. Довершают образ ожерелья и падающая на лоб синяя прядь. У Магнуса впечатляющий талант одеваться неформально, но при этом так, чтобы окружающие чувствовали себя одетыми неподобающе.

— Извините за опоздание, — говорит Магнус, занимая место рядом с Паоло. — Пришлось с боем прорываться через толпу внизу.

— «Skittles» что ли покупал? — ухмыляется Алек.

Возможно, это Алек распространил в начале недели слух о специфических вкусах Магнуса и что тот заставляет своих интернов сортировать драже «Skittles» по цветам, потому как, прости Господи, ест только фиолетовые.

Магнус убийственно улыбается, протягивает руку за спиной Паоло и ощутимо щиплет Алека за шею. Алек делает глоток пива, чтобы скрыть болезненный стон и щиплет Магнуса в ответ.

Они забывают друг о друге и вскакивают на ноги вслед за Паоло, когда объявляют исполнение национального гимна.

Первые три иннинга, пожалуй, одни из самых длинных минут в жизни Алека. Паоло полностью сосредоточен на игре, подбадривает команду вместе с толпой и иногда наклоняется к Магнусу, чтобы объяснить правила. Алек же вынужден притворяться и восторгаться происходящим, ведь предполагается, что правила ему знакомы. Впредь будет знать, как врать красавчикам.

Слава богу, пиво достаточно дешевое. Судя по тому, как Магнус активно налегает на него, тому тоже скучно.

Паоло поднимается с места после третьего иннинга.

— Схожу за хот-догами, — говорит он. — Я угощаю — хочу поблагодарить вас за радушный прием.

Алек улыбается, надеясь, что выглядит признательным, а не скучающим. Он ждёт, когда Паоло скроется из виду, чтобы перегнуться через его сидение.

— Да ладно, Магнус, — шипит он.

— Я узнал столько нового, — отвечает Магнус. — Например, что месть — это действительно блюдо, которое стоит подавать холодным.

— Ненавижу тебя, — закатывает глаза Алек.

Внезапно люди вокруг оборачиваются и на него устремляются тысячи глаз. Алек замирает, испугавшись, вдруг к нему тайно прицепили микрофон и теперь его обвинят во лжи. А потом слышит смех Магнуса и, проследив за его взглядом до гигантского экрана, видит свое ошарашенное лицо, не менее удивленное лицо женщины слева от него и огромную розовую надпись «камера поцелуев»

Похоже, карма та ещё стерва.

Алек бросает отчаянный взгляд на соседку, миловидную блондинку, которая рассматривает его с таким видом, что ясно одно — она явно не против засосать его на глазах толпы.

Алек категорично качает головой и поворачивается обратно.

— Я гей! — кричит он, будто оператор может услышать.

Магнус громко смеется, запрокинув голову и обхватив себя за живот. Алек поворачивается, чтобы наградить его гневным взглядом. И тут камера смещается — и они оба оказываются в фокусе.

— Бля, — выдыхает Магнус и резко замолкает.

Толпа хохочет, Алек упрямо ждёт, когда оператор сдастся и переключится на кого-нибудь другого, но тот непреклонен.

Шепот вокруг постепенно нарастает и вскоре весь стадион начинает скандировать, побуждая их поцеловаться.

Алек чувствует, как краснеет. Магнус уже давно не смеётся и, открыв рот, наблюдает за происходящим.

Алек смотрит на него растерянно. Магнус поспешно приходит в себя, уголки губ ползут вверх, он как раз открывает рот, чтобы несомненно унизить Алека ещё больше, но тот не дает ему шанса, хватает за грудки, тянет на себя и впечатывается в его губы своими.

Толпа восторженно рокочет, но Алек слышит лишь, как резко втягивает воздух и удивленно охает Магнус. Он робко отвечает, и Алек приоткрывает губы, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Сердце бешено заходится в груди.

Магнус стонет и, несмотря на разделяющее их пустое сидение, придвигается ближе, обнимает Алека за шею и перебирает короткие волоски на затылке.

Его губы мягкие, но не менее настойчивые, и Алек сдается фактически без боя, лишь сильнее цепляется за Магнуса. В ушах звенит, а пальцы дрожат, когда он забирается свободной рукой под толстовку, чтобы обнять Магнуса за талию, и чувствует теплую кожу под футболкой.

Рев толпы возвращает Алека в реальность. Он чуть отстраняется и открывает глаза как раз в тот момент, когда Магнус тянется за новым поцелуем и в свою очередь открывает глаза.

Зрители приветствуют новую пару на экране, но Алек не замечает происходящего вокруг. Он тяжело дышит в раскрасневшиеся от поцелуя губы Магнуса. Внутри сводит от жгучего все подавляющего желания поцеловать его вновь.

Возможно, не так уж сильно ему и нравится Паоло.

Магнус задевает пальцами кожу у него на шее, и волоски становятся дыбом, стоит уйти от прикосновения, ошеломленно моргая. Алек откашливается, садится ровнее и порывисто выдыхает.

— Что я пропустил? — спрашивает Паоло, присоединившись к ним через несколько минут.

«Охрененно великое откровение» — вертится на языке Алека.

— Ничего, — вместо этого говорит он хором с Магнусом.

Алек бросает взгляд на Магнуса — тот смотрит на него огромными янтарными глазами, сверкающими, потрясающими — и поспешно отворачивается.

Паоло пожимает плечами, занимает место между ними и вручает каждому по хот-догу.

Алек рассеяно облизывает губы, все ещё ощущая вкус Магнуса.

Следующие несколько часов, пока длится игра, они с Магнусом не разговаривают, и Алек даже не пытается притворяться, что хоть немного интересуется творящимся на поле. Очевидно, что его сердце бьется учащенно не из-за напряженного матча и не из-за прелестной улыбки Паоло, когда Янкиз побеждают.

«Все дело в Магнусе» — понимает Алек, прерывисто дыша. Губы до сих пор покалывает. 

Ну и влип же он.

***

На следующей день Магнус бездумно разрисовывает свой ежедневник, когда напротив усаживаются Рафаэль и Майя, синхронно складывают руки на груди и выгибают бровь.

— Что? — ворчит он, не отрывая взгляда от нарисованного Председателя Мяо. Или по крайней мере того, как выглядел бы Председатель, реши Магнус в порыве психического расстройства выкрасить того в красный. Однако красный карандаш подвернулся ему под руку первым.

— Ты сегодня не пустил новый слух про Алека, — говорит Майя.

— Сегодня твоя очередь после того, как он рассказал всем, что ты основал фанклуб Nickelback, — добавляет Рафаэль.

Магнус рассеянно хмыкает, заштриховывая кота.

— Отомщу ему на следующей неделе.

Майя забирает у него из рук карандаш, вынуждая тем самым посмотреть на них с Рафаэлем.

— Милый, что случилось?

Магнус тяжело вздыхает и качает головой.

— Ничего. Просто столько всего навалилось.

— Ну же, — говорит Майя и, пересев к нему на подлокотник кресла, обнимает за плечи. — Сегодня пятница. Давай напьемся.

Магнус хмурится и бросает взгляд на часы на экране монитора. Почти шесть, за весь день он так ничего и не сделал. Люк его уволит, и придется распрощаться с квартирой для кошек на Манхэттене.

— Я закончил за тебя отчёт ещё час назад, — ровным голосом, не передающим степени одолжения, говорит Рафаэль. — Купи мне коктейль, и мы в расчете.

Магнус вздыхает, но не может не улыбнуться.

— Я вас обожаю.

— Мы тебя тоже. А теперь пошли, — зовёт Майя и встаёт.

Магнус берет пиджак, ключи, телефон и идёт следом, выкинув из головы все мысли о бейсболе и камере поцелуев.

***

В «Охотничьей луне» не протолкнуться, но Гретель, благослови ее Господь, оставила их столик свободным. Алек, Андерхилл, Паоло и Саймон уже здесь. Магнус замечает Люка и Мелиорна возле бильярдного стола и подумывает сбежать к ним, но Майя хватает его за руку и, не обращая внимания на возражения, тащит к столику. Магнус предпочитает думать, она просто не расслышала его из-за музыки, потому как не может поверить, чтобы та вот так предала их дружбу.

Алек сидит, чуть наклонившись вперед, и о чем-то перешептывается с Паоло. У Магнуса неприятно скручивает желудок при виде того, как они улыбаются друг другу, словно одни в целом мире. Но чувство быстро проходит, когда Паоло поднимает голову, замечает их с Майей, откидывается назад и тепло улыбается.

— Привет! Мы с Алеком как раз обсуждали вчерашнюю игру.

Магнус наигранно улыбается.

— Еще раз спасибо, что рассказал азы. Я отлично провел время.

— Как и Алек, — хохочет Андерхилл. А потом давится пивом, болезненно стонет и скривившись потирает лодыжку. 

Магнус не задает вопросов, лишь беспомощно наблюдает, как Майя и Рафаэль занимают свободные места, не оставляя ему выбора кроме как примоститься рядом с Алеком.

Магнус обреченно вздыхает и присаживается. Алек на мгновение замирает, а потом придвигается к Саймону и закидывает руку на спинку диванчика.

Магнус откидывается назад и вздрагивает, когда Алек задевает пальцами его плечо. Но он не обращает на это внимания, а заодно и игнорирует тот факт, что Алек даже не думает убирать руку.

Разговор вокруг возобновляется. Магнус быстро расслабляется, попивая скотч и болтая с Саймоном, который рассказывает о провальном выступлении пару дней назад в одном баре, где посетители были настолько пьяны, что нон-стопом заказывали Бритни Спирс.

Магнус замечает, как Майя наблюдает за Саймоном. Ее взгляд полон тепла и чего-то такого, что делает его особенным. И ему тоже хочется так, но, когда он смотрит на Паоло, то даже не удивляется, что этого «чего-то» нет. Паоло добрый и умный, хотя иногда и ненаблюдательный, и чертовски красивый, но в нем нет ничего будоражащего, ничего, что бы заставило с нетерпением ждать его следующего шага.

Алек садится поудобнее, задевая плечо Магнуса. Магнус мысленно все проклинает.

Кто б сомневался.

Интересно знает ли Алек, как сказывается на нем их тесное соседство, как становится теплее от его легких прикосновений, как перехватывает дыхание, когда эти самые прикосновения становятся все более осознанными. Ответ приходит сам собой, когда Алек осторожно и нежно, явно намеренно, поглаживает плечо Магнуса, переворачивая весь мир с ног на голову одним прикосновением.

Магнус допивает скотч и вскакивает на ноги. Кивает в сторону туалета в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Майи. Он заставляет себя идти спокойно, не желая привлекать ненужное внимание. Оказавшись внутри, шумно втягивает воздух, прислоняется к стене и недовольно смотрит на потолок, словно тот враг номер один.

Он прикрывает глаза, старается замедлить биение сердца и дышит в унисон с неторопливой приглушенной мелодией, доносящийся из бара.

Пытается представить зеленые глаза Паоло, сияющие в огнях ночного города, его теплую улыбку, ставшую родной за последние несколько недель, но вместо этого вероломный разум подсовывает картинку карих глаз и асимметричной улыбки, от которой кожу покалывает в предвкушении вызова.

— Бля, — бормочет он.

Он делает глубокий вдох, собирается с духом, моет руки, вытирает, покидает туалет и направляется к выходу из бара. Он кинет Майе сообщение с просьбой отмазать его и принести пиджак в понедельник. А сейчас ему необходимо убраться отсюда, попасть домой и пообниматься с котом.

— Магнус! — окрикивает знакомый голос, когда он останавливается на тротуаре и оглядывается в поисках такси.

Он снова ругается, демонстративно игнорирует зовущего и идет прочь, сунув руки в карманы джинсов.

— Магнус! 

Сильная рука хватает его за плечо, резко останавливая, и, развернувшись, Магнус оказывается лицом к лицу с Алеком.

— Ты что собираешься все время меня игнорировать? — голос Алека дрожит не то от злости, не то от отчаяния.

— Я тебя не игнорирую, — упрямо качает головой Магнус.

— А такое ощущение, что да, — саркастично фыркает Алек. 

Магнус выдергивает руку из его хватки и отводит взгляд от больших пытливых глаз. 

— Я неважно себя чувствую, пойду домой пораньше.

— Магнус, — шепчет Алек, почти умоляет.

— Ну хотя бы не буду отбивать у тебя Паоло сегодня. — Магнус через силу улыбается. — Возвращайся и воспользуйся возможностью, чтобы нормально поговорить с ним.

Он собирается сделать шаг назад, но Алек вновь хватает его и притягивает ближе.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как ты меня заебал, — рычит тот.

Магнус невесело смеется.

— Ой, спасибо Алек, — выдавливает он. — Ты тоже, знаешь ли, не само очарование. Надеюсь, ты не собираешься делать подобный комплимент Паоло.

— Господи, — раздраженно прерывает Алек, обнимает его за шею и ласково поглаживает ухо. — Плевать я хотел на Паоло.

А потом накрывает губы Магнуса поцелуем и удерживает за талию, когда у того подкашиваются ноги. Алек напирает, и Магнус пятится, не разрывая поцелуй, пока идти становится больше некуда, и он не оказывается прижатым к стене. И тогда Алек скользит языком по его нижней губе.

Магнус тихонько охает и бессознательно просовывает руку под футболку Алека, чувствует кончиками пальцев теплую кожу и твердые мышцы. Алек стонет, когда Магнус впивается ногтями ему в спину и отстраняется, чтобы оставить горячие поцелуи на щеке и шее.

Магнус откидывает голову, пальцами свободной рукой зарывается в волосы Алека, крепко стискивает пряди и закусывает губу, услышав ответный стон. Он притягивает Алека обратно, задевает зубами его нижнюю губу, вызывая очередной стон.

Алек потакает ему — углубляет поцелуй, и Магнуса бросает в жар и переполняют эмоции.

Ухаживать за Паоло просто — это лишь невинный флирт.

С Алеком дела обстоят иначе, потому как Алек — это все. Алек — это высочайшая высота и самое дно, опьяняющая страсть, заполняющая душу и спаивающая их вместе в нечто неповторимое и уникальное, по вкусу напоминающее свободу.

А когда не знаешь, что делать со свободой, та ужасает.

Магнус резко отстраняется и тяжело дышит. Глаза Алека все еще закрыты, пухлые губы блестят от губной помады Магнуса.

Он улыбается, и Магнус ненавидит себя за то, что собирается стереть улыбку с его лица. Но он не уверен, что может вот так, может быть чьим-то запасным вариантом, когда готов всецело отдать сердце. Только не снова.

— Мне пора, — шепчет он, не оставляя Алеку выбора.

— Что? — распахивает глаза Алек.

В сиплом после поцелуев голосе сквозит замешательство, что очевидно объясняет отсутствие сопротивления, когда Магнус отталкивает его.

— Увидимся в понедельник, Алек, — бормочет Магнус и идет прочь, не давая себе времени передумать. — Прости.

— Магнус! — кричит Алек. Но Магнус игнорирует его и, решительно сжав зубы, ускоряет шаг. — Магнус!

Ветер уносит крики. Магнус поворачивает за угол и поднимает руку, чтобы поймать такси. Слава Богу, машина тут же замирает на обочине.

Свобода, которую символизирует Алек, — неизведанная и чуждая, нечто большее, чем то, чего Магнус готов добиваться в одиночку.

Обрети Магнус свободу, не знал бы, что с ней делать.

***

— Чего хандришь? Какая муха тебя укусила?

Алек закатывает глаза и, скрестив руки, откидывается на диване.

— Я не хандрю, Из, — огрызается он на младшую сестру.

Изабель вскидывает бровь и упирает руки в боки.

— Ты смотришь «Король лев» и ешь тако в четыре дня, — приводит доводы она, тыча его пальцем в щеку. — Ты хандришь.

— На работе выдалась непростая неделя, — пытается соскочить Алек и отмахивается, когда она снова тычет в него.

— Чушь. — Изабель присаживается рядом и щиплет его за плечо. Алек всю жизнь будет жалеть, что дал ей ключи от своей квартиры. — Причина в том парне, с которым вы целовались на бейсболе?

Алек резко оборачивается. Глаза у него, как блюдца.

— Матч транслировали по телевидению, — ухмыляется Изабель. — Джейс как раз смотрел. Прислал мне сообщение. Цитирую «какого черта наш брат делает на бейсболе, самом скучном виде спорта на свете, и какого черта он сосется с охрененно клевым парнем? Вперёд, Алек! Доберись до последней базы!». Естественно, я посмотрела повтор, чтобы увидеть все своими глазами. Ну так как — добрался до последней базы?

Раньше Алек любил брата и сестру. Тогда им не было ещё двух и они не умели разговаривать.

Он тяжело вздыхает и переводит взгляд в потолок.

— Не добрался. Его зовут Магнус, и мы снова типа сосались пару дней назад, а потом он ушел и с тех пор не отвечает на мои сообщения и звонки.

— Значит, теперь ты хандришь, — делает вывод Изабель.

— Видимо, — неохотно соглашается Алек и закатывает глаза.

— Ладно, выкладывай. — Сестра устраивает голову у него на плече и берет пульт, чтобы убавить звук.

Так Алек и поступает, умалчивая лишь о том, как заходится сердце от одного голоса Магнуса или звука нового сообщения в чате, а он надеется, что это Магнус отреагировал на очередной слух, который он четко просил Хайди не распространять.

Хотя, судя по выражению лица Изабель, об этом можно и не рассказывать, она и так все знает.

Изабель печально качает головой.

— Я встречала трупы умнее тебя, Алек. А я патологоанатом, что говорит о многом.

— Спасибо, Из, — невозмутимо благодарит Алек. — Мне стало намного легче.

— Все началось из-за дурацкого Паоло, с которым бы я с радостью познакомилась, не встречайся я с Клэри, — ухмыляется Изабель. — Магнус видимо решил, что ты переключился на него потому что не выгорело с Паоло.

— Что? Нет! — протестует Алек. — Я же сказал ему, что плевать хотел на Паоло! Мне нравится он. Магнус. Я понял это, когда мы поцеловались.

Изабель пожимает плечами и высказывает свое мнение:

— Все, что он видел, — это как ты соперничал с ним за Паоло. Магнус скорее всего понятия не имеет, что нравится тебе. Ты должен сказать ему.

— Я пытался, — сетует Алек и демонстрирует телефон в качестве доказательства. — Он не отвечает.

— Ну ты всяко увидишь его завтра на работе.

— Угу, — вздыхает Алек. — У нас как раз дурацкое совещание отделов с Люком. 

— С него и начни, — советует Изабель, рассеянно накручивая прядь волос на палец. — Ты что-нибудь придумаешь, братишка. Похоже, Магнусу ты тоже нравишься, просто он понятия не имеет о твоих чувствах. Ты должен их до него донести. Пусти что ли слух о твоей бесконечной любви к нему.

Алек оживляется и садится ровнее, рука Изабель соскальзывает с его головы на диван.  
— Точно! — радуется он и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать сестру в лоб. — Ты лучшая.  
— Да-да, я знаю, — манерно отмахивается Изабель и переводит взгляд на экран телевизора, однако Алеку уже не до него. — О, Hakuna Matata!

***

_Почему ты отправил Рафаэля на собрание вместо себя?_

_Магнус, ну же._

_Пожалуйста, давай поговорим._

Магнус закрывает глаза и сжимает переносицу, пытаясь побороть мигрень. Он делает большой глоток кофе и откидывается на стуле в надежде, что тот поглотит его, и он забудет о том насколько глупо поступил. Каким идиотом становится, когда касается сердечных дел. Он заставляет себя не думать, что Алек другой, и со вздохом закрывает окно чата.

Когда дверь кабинета открывается, он почти ожидает увидеть на пороге Алека ждущего объяснений, которые знает, что задолжал. Но это Майя с его пиджаком в одной руке и коробкой конфет от Жака Торрес в другой. Когда-нибудь он скажет ей, чтобы она прекратила его закармливать, но не сегодня. Он отправляет конфету в рот, стоит Майе оказаться рядом. Когда-нибудь, совсем скоро, он также отблагодарит ее за потрясающую дружбу.

— Почему тебя не было на собрании?

— Нужно было поработать, вот и послал Рафаэля, — пожимает плечами Магнус.

Майя отвешивает ему щелбан.

— Не ври. Когда зашёл Рафаэль и стало понятно, что ты не придешь, у Алека был такой вид, будто кто-то обидел его щенка.

— У него нет щенка, — безучастно бурчит Магнус.

Что, пожалуй, и к лучшему. Алек очарователен. Алек со щенком доконал бы Магнуса.

Майя закатывает глаза, подбрасывает конфету и ловит ее ртом.

— Он выглядел таким же несчастным в пятницу, когда ты ушел, — замечает она так, словно это ничего не значит. Но Магнус-то знает, все отнюдь не так.

— Мы целовались, — неохотно признается он. — Дважды. И вся эта заварушка с Паоло помогла мне понять, что он мне нравится, но я не хочу быть его запасным вариантом. Я это уже проходил, каждый раз оставался один и с разбитым сердцем. Я не собираюсь повторять.

Рассказав обо всем Майе, он чувствует себя лучше, надо было переговорить с ней раньше. Или признаться вчера за ужином Катарине. Но у Магнуса есть привычка в минуту опасности воздвигать стены и прятаться, и иногда он забывает, что рядом с друзьями они не нужны.

— Милый, ты нравишься Алеку, — говорит Майя и успокаивающе поглаживает по плечу. Это напоминает ему об Алеке в пятницу вечером и как простого жеста хватило, чтобы Магнуса бросило в жар. Но он не отстраняется, а с удовольствием принимает поддержку. — Не Паоло. Уверена, если б кто-то и был его запасным вариантом, так это Паоло, не ты. 

— Чушь какая, — качает головой Магнус.

— Что именно? Что кто-то выберет тебя? Ты чуть ли не лучший человек, которого я знаю, Магнус, и я говорю не только о твоей потрясающей внешности.

Магнус тихонько смеётся, губы растягиваются в улыбке.

— Ты мой друг, ты предвзята.

— Это не значит, что я не права, — возражает она и пожимает плечами. — Это было бы правдой, даже если бы я была обязана говорить это по контракту. Ты заслуживаешь быть счастливым, Магнус. Ты нравишься Алеку. Алек нравится тебе. Вы двое должны сходить на свидание, пожениться и очевидно назвать первенца Паоло.

На это раз Магнус смеется искренне и тянется за очередной конфетой.

— Хватит об этом, — говорит он и награждает Майю многозначительным взглядом, когда та пытается возразить. Она нехотя сдается. — Что насчёт вас с Саймоном?

Робкая и невероятно нежная улыбка появляется на ее губах.

— Возможно, мы целовались, возможно, это было потрясающе, — беспечно бросает она. — Возможно, сегодня мы пойдем на свидание.

Магнус не дурак: ее счастливого взгляда достаточно, чтобы победить все «возможно» в целом мире.

Когда Майя уходит, на экране мигают два сообщения.

_Магнус?_

_...Ладно._

***

Когда Магнус появляется в офисе на следующий день, то чувствует себя странно. Хайди смотрит на него с восхищением, и Магнус просто улыбается в ответ, гадая, что происходит.

Он заходит к себе в кабинет, включает кофемашину, а потом оборачивается и замечает вылупившихся на него Рафаэля и Морин, их ассистента маркетолога. Судя по улыбке Рафаэля тот наслаждается каждой секундой происходящего.

— Что, черт побери, происходит? — рычит Магнус. Он так и не выпил утренний кофе. — Почему все на меня так смотрят?

— Какая она? — спрашивает Марин, словно это все объясняет.

Но Магнус все ещё в замешательстве.

— Какая кто?

— Королева! — возбужденно поясняет Морин. — Елизавета! Какая она?

Магнус оторопело моргает и бросает умоляющий взгляд на Рафаэля.

— Тут прошел новый слух, — ухмыляется Рафаэль и откидывается на спинку кресла.

Магнус замирает, дыхание перехватывает. Неужели Алек не понял, что в этом больше нет необходимости и он может забрать Паоло себе? Это месть за бойкот? Какую бы игру тот не затеял, Магнус отказывается участвовать.

— О.

Он наливает кофе и вместо того, чтобы привычно добавить сахар, пьет прямо так. Ему необходимо почувствовать горечь.

— Очевидно, ты настолько обворожителен, что сама Королева поклонилась тебе при встрече.

Магнус давится кофе и озадаченно смотрит на Рафаэля. Тот лишь пожимает плечами и произносит:

— Поговори с ним.

Магнус качает головой, садится на свое место.

— Работа не ждёт.

***

На следующий день, стоит Магнусу зайти в офис, как к нему подскакивает Хайди.

— Люди, правда считают тебя Богом?

— Что? — Магнус озадаченно хмурится.

— Не могу раскрыть свой источник, но мне сказали ты настолько красив, что в твою честь воздвигли храмы, — поясняет она. — Тебе что поклоняются? Как мне добиться того же? Магнус?

Магнус краснеет до кончиков ушей. Разворачивается и торопится в свой кабинет.

***

В среду Магнус не знает, чего ожидать.

Хайди не говорит ни слова, когда он появляется, а Рафаэль и Морин на него даже не смотрят. И уже днем на пороге кабинета Майи, с которой они договорились пообедать, до него доходит новый слух.

Два интерна, чьих имен он даже не знает, разговаривают в ожидании лифта, не подозревая, что он все слышит.

— Я тебе говорю, я слышала, он как-то спас детеныша тюленя. Не дал ему утонуть!

— Магнус прямо герой! — восторгается второй голос.

— Знаю, — вздыхает первый. — Я готова утонуть лишь бы он спас меня.

Магнус фыркает и поворачивается к Майе. Та с улыбкой наблюдает, скрестив руки на груди.

— Спас детеныша тюленя? — неуверенно спрашивает он, с трудом сдерживая улыбку. — И это все, на что он способен?

Майя закатывает глаза и хватает его за руку.

Он говорит себе, что возможно был не прав и пошел на поводу у собственной неуверенности, однако возвращаясь с обеда видит в холле склонившихся друг к другу Алека и Паоло. Надежды и сердце Магнуса разбиваются. Он разочарован, но ничуть не удивлен.

***

В следующий четверг спустя ровно две недели после похода на бейсбол, ситуация принимает неожиданный поворот.

Всю неделю ежедневно Алек распространял слухи о нем, однако пойди докажи, что именно они причина пружинистой походки Магнуса. И все же внутренний голос твердит, все это ничего не значит, все это не ради него. И хотя голос очень напоминает жестокого отчима и стервозную бывшую девушку Камиллу, Магнус не может игнорировать его. Во только он предвкушает каждый новый слух, ждёт чем ещё удивит и рассмешит Алек. «Это ничего не значит», — напоминает себе Магнус. Просто безобидное развлечение.

Ближе к обеду Майя доносит новый слух о том, что песня Алиши Киз «Если ты не со мной» написана в его честь. Он как раз лазает на Google в поисках текста песни, когда его размышления прерывает стук в дверь.

Магнус один, Рафаэль взял отгул, Морин на обеде, но Паоло все равно оглядывает комнату прежде, чем остановиться взглядом на Магнусе.

— Привет, Магнус. Мы можем поговорить?

Магнус кивком приглашает его зайти.

Паоло мнется в дверях, румянец покрывает его щеки, и нервно оглядывается по сторонам, будто боясь, что их услышат. Учитывая, как быстро срабатывает сарафанное радио в их фирме, Магнус его не винит.

— Хочу кое-что спросить, — наконец робко говорит Паоло. — Понимаю, это прозвучит странно, но я решил переговорить с тобой прежде, чем пойти к Алеку.

Магнус замирает, сердце болезненно сдавливает. Неужели Паоло пришел просить его благословения? Будто Магнус в самом деле имеет право голоса в отношении их личной жизни.

Воздух застывает в легких, но он заставляет себя улыбнуться.

— В чем дело?

— Не знаешь, есть ли у Стивена кто-нибудь? — выпаливает Паоло, и Магнус удивлённо моргает. — Я бы спросил Алека, но не уверен, что тот не проболтается, но я бы очень-очень хотел позвать его на свидание и...

— А разве ты... — изумленно обрывает Магнус, — разве тебе не нравится Алек?

У Магнуса в голове не укладывается, как может не нравиться Алек, его прекрасные карие глаза и дурацкие улыбки, от которых он выглядит юным и невинным, и глупые ухмылки, вызывающие противоположный эффект.

Зелёные глаза Паоло округляются, он бьет себя в грудь и отчаянно краснеет.

— Что? Нет! — почти обиженно восклицает он. — Я бы никогда не стал отбивать чужого парня!

— Чужого... — бормочет Магнус, но слова вязнут на языке. Алек уже «двигается дальше»? Нашел себе парня за две недели с момента их последнего поцелуя? Не сказать, что Магнус удивлен, как мало все это значило для него, но сердцу все равно больно.

— Я хочу сказать, — продолжает Паоло, не подозревая о внутренних терзаниях Магнуса. — Я видел, как он на тебя смотрит. Алек бы ни за что не изменил тебе, — добавляет он со смехом.

Что?

— Что? — тихо спрашивает Магнус. Он слишком шокирован, чтобы повысить голос и как следует передать свое изумление. 

— Вообще-то я хотел спросить, как давно вы вместе? — Паоло улыбается своей фирменной улыбкой. — Вы двое такая милая пара.

Магнус качает головой и хлопает глазами, чересчур ошарашенный, чтобы связать пару слов.

— Что?

— Ты и Алек, — повторяет Паоло, озадаченный реакцией Магнуса, — как давно вы вместе?

— Мы не встречаемся, — наконец выдавливает Магнус. — Я думал, вы... я видел вас вместе в холле на прошлой неделе, вы были так близки, что я решил...

Паоло смотрит на него круглыми от шока глазами. 

— Он рассказывал мне, как однажды своим появлением в том красном пиджаке, который был на тебе в прошлый вторник, ты лишил чувств всех присутствовавших. — Он делает паузу и трет чисто выбритый подбородок. — Поверить не могу, что вы не вместе. Он постоянно говорит о тебе, а учитывая вашу реакцию на меня, я решил, что вы ревнуете друг друга. — Он внимательно смотрит на Магнуса и вскидывает руки вверх. — Боже, чего ты ждёшь?

О.

_О._

Магнус облизывает губы, резко втягивает воздух и разглядывает Паоло. Тот действительно красивый, но Магнусу все равно.

— Если отвечу на твой вопрос про Стивена, сможешь рассказать кое-что Хайди?

Паоло улыбается.

***

— Вы пробовали выключить и включить компьютер? — вздыхает Алек в трубку.

Иногда он ненавидит свою работу.

Ждёт минутку и закатывает глаза, услышав радостный вскрик собеседницы. 

— И тебе, Джия, — бурчит он, вешает трубку и бросает полный отчаяния взгляд на Андерхилла. — Вот почему она всегда так? Неужели сложно выключить и включить снова самой перед тем как звонить нам и жаловаться, что все сломалось?

— Обычно, ты не так остро реагируешь, — замечает Андерхилл. — Ты раздражен потому, что Магнус игнорирует твои глупые слухи.

Алек со вздохом подпирает щеку. 

— Думаешь стоит купить ему цветы?

— У тебя на них аллергия.

— Организую доставку.

Алек открывает браузер. Он как раз собирается вбить что-нибудь а-ля «как намекнуть с помощью цветов объекту увлечения, что объект именно он, а не новый классный, но не такой классный, как сам объект, коллега», как в чате всплывает новое сообщение. На экране мигает имя Магнуса.

Алек округляет глаза, живот сводит от предвкушения. Может Магнус решил попросить его прекратить распространять слухи и угрожает подать в суд. Алек и сам задумался, не слишком ли перегнул, сказав Хайди, что задница Магнуса застрахована на миллион.

Но в тот момент вдохновение ему отказало.

— Магнус прислал сообщение, — бормочет он.

— И что пишет? — поднимает голову Андерхилл.

— Не знаю, я не открывал.

Алек ловит бумажный шарик прежде, чем тот попадает в лицо.

— Открывай! — взволнованно кричит Андерхилл.

Алек делает глубокий вдох, собирается с духом и щелкает на назойливо мигающее внизу экрана имя Магнуса. 

_Слышал последний слух?_

Алек хмурится и озадаченно смотрит на Андерхилла.

— Какой последний слух?

Андерхилл пожимает плечами. Алек кидает в него бумажный шарик и хитро улыбается, когда тот приземляется в кружку с кофе. Хватает телефон и звонит Саймону.

Тот отвечает после второго гудка.

— Как раз собирался тебе звонить! Правда, что твой шрам на лице не настоящий и ты специально выбриваешь бровь, чтобы притвориться плохим парнем?

Алек смеётся, с плеч точно гора свалилась.

Он зажимает трубку плечом и начинает печатать.

— Нет, Саймон, это враньё.

_Тебе нравятся плохие парни?_

Он надеется вызвать улыбку Магнуса.

 _«Не особо»_ , — приходит пару мгновений спустя.

 _«Слава богу»_ , — отвечает Алек.

 _«А ещё я ненавижу бейсбол»_ , — присылает Магнус.

Алек закусывает губу. Похоже, он почти влюблен.

_«Мне начинает казаться, ты идеален. Слышал ты спас детёныша тюленя.»_

_«Не мог же я допустить, чтобы бедняга утонул!»_

_«И много ты насочинял?»_ — спрашивает Магнус.

 _«Целый блокнот»_ , — беззастенчиво врёт Алек, хотя в действительности у него лишь парочка стикеров на мониторе. — «Надеюсь, тебе понравится тот, что я придумал на завтра».

Он знает, что улыбается, и знает, что Андерхилл потешается над ним и качает головой, и что Саймон орет в трубку, требуя подробностей, но ему все равно.

_«Жду не дождусь, чтобы услышать его»_

Алек облегченного выдыхает.

***

На следующее утро Магнус улыбается Хайди в надежде, услышать свежий слух, но та ухмыляется и не произносит ни слова.

Озадаченный, Магнус идёт к себе в кабинет. В коридоре он натыкается на держащихся за руки Майю и Саймона.

— Проверь почту, — коротко бросает она.

Магнус удивленно кивает и включает компьютер, не обращая внимания, как Рафаэль и Морин следят за каждым его шагом.

В ящике несколько писем от клиентов и коллег, но тема письма Люка привлекает внимание. Он открывает его первым.

От: luciangarroway@theinstitute.com

Кому: magnusbane@theinstitute.com ; alexanderlightwood@theinstitute.com ; paoloceballos@theinstitute.com ; maiaroberts@theinstitute.com ; еще 17

Тема: задолбали

«Дорогие мои,

Было бы чудесно, если бы Магнус просто сказал Алеку «да», и мы бы смогли вернуться к работе.

С уважением,

Люк Гэрроуэй

Генеральный директор «Института» и очень уставший шеф

Магнус смотрит на Рафаэля и вопросительно поднимает бровь.

— Ходит слух, Алек собирается позвать тебя завтра в семь на свидание, — поясняет тот. — У девушки его сестры художественная выставка.

Магнус прикусывает губу, не в силах скрыть улыбку, медленно расплывающуюся по лицу.

.

От: magnusbane@theinstitute.com

Кому: luciangarroway@theinstitute.com ; alexanderlightwood@theinstitute.com ; paoloceballos@theinstitute.com ; maiaroberts@theinstitute.com ; еще 17

Тема: ты нас все равно любишь

Возлюбленный шеф, почтенные коллеги и куда более привлекательная версия Бетмэна.

Я говорю «да».

Кстати, а вы знаете, что Алек однажды пригласил парня на свидание через сарафанное радио, хотя этот самый парень надрал ему залницу в бильярд?

С уважением,

Магнус Бейн.

Очарованный глава отдела маркетинга «Института»

.

От: alexanderlightwood@theinstitute.com

Кому: magnusbane@theinstitute.com ; luciangarroway@theinstitute.com ; paoloceballos@theinstitute.com ; maiaroberts@theinstitute.com ; еще 17

Тема: заеду за тобой в 18

Уважаемый шеф, отчасти возлюбленные коллеги и местный гуру хмельного караоке.

Вот чудак.

Я правда слышал, парень того стоит. Заверяю вас.

С уважением,

Алек Лайтвуд.

По уши влюбленный глава техотдела «Института»

.

От: luciangarroway@theinstitute.com

Кому: alexanderlightwood@theinstitute.com ; magnusbane@theinstitute.com ; paoloceballos@theinstitute.com ; maiaroberts@theinstitute.com ; еще 17

Тема: отлично

Алек, Магнус и все остальные свидетели этого разговора (я слышу как вы там радуетесь),

Возвращайтесь к работе, пока я не уволил ваши непостижимо романтичные задницы.

Люк Гэрроуэй

Генеральный директор «Института» и очень уставший шеф

***

Магнус старается перекричать музыку и заказать выпивку в «Охотничьей луне», когда кто-то обнимает его за талию. Тело реагирует автоматически — он льнет ближе, и, повернувшись к Алеку, с нежностью говорит:

— Привет.

Давно они не были так близко, и Магнус использует момент, чтобы полюбоваться его глазами, сверкающими в неоновых огнях бара, и длинными ресницами, бросающими тени на покрытые румянцем щеки.

— Привет, — здоровается Алек. От низкого тона его голоса Магнус подбирается, пальцы на ногах поджимаются.

— До меня дошли слухи, что ты отхватил себе классного парня и сегодня вечером у вас свидание, — заигрывает Магнус, поглаживая шею Алека.

Алек облизывает губы и, благодарно улыбнувшись Гретель, тянется за напитками. Он вручает Магнусу бокал мартини, касаясь его пальцев своими.

— Он потрясающий, — говорит Алек. Делает паузу и, не отрывая взгляда от Магнуса, чуть наклоняет голову и лукаво улыбается. Магнус тут же забывает, как дышать. — Только, по-моему, слишком уж уверен в своих бильярдных талантах.

Магнус прищуривается, но улыбка на губах выдает его подлинные намерения.

— Ну держись, Лайтвуд.

Алек подмигивает и уходит к бильярдному столу.

Магнус, не задумываясь, идёт следом, чувствуя абсолютную и безоговорочную свободу.

***

В разгаре третьей партии Алек внимательно рассматривает стол, обдумывая следующий удар. Приятный смех Магнуса за спиной заставляет утратить концентрацию.

Он оборачивается, Магнус подзывает его ближе, и Алека притягивает к нему, как магнитом.

Магнус указывает куда-то ему за спину. Алек хмурится и с любопытством прослеживает за его пальцем в сторону темного угла, где возле музыкального автомата под «Ходят слухи» Адель бесстыдно обжимаются Паоло и Андерхилл. 

Теперь Алек смеётся вместе с Магнусом, пока тот не целует его мимолетно и мягко в шею.

Он обнимает Алека за талию, заставляя с улыбкой прижаться ближе.

— Ходят слухи, что все это было ужасно глупо, — шепчет Магнус.

Алек поворачивается, заключает в ладони его лицо. Магнус смотрит на него с нежностью и чем-то большим, тем, что Алек пока не готов назвать.

— Говори за себя, — шепчет он, облизывает губы, подушечкой большого пальца оглаживая нижнюю губу Магнуса. — Мне кажется, вышло просто отлично.

Магнус смеется и наклоняет голову для поцелуя.

Алек задумывается, всегда ли их поцелуи будут такими крышесносными, и решает, что да.

Когда они отрываются друг от друга, Магнус крадёт ещё один поцелуй, быстрый, целомудренный, однако все равно выбивающий почву из-под ног, и разворачивается к бильярдному столу.

— Александр?

Алек зачарованно моргает и смотрит на Магнуса уж точно совершенно обдолбанным взглядом.

— Хм?

— Если в долгосрочной перспективе у нас все получится, и ты сделаешь мне предложение через Хайди, то будешь до самой смерти ходить на каждую игру Янкиз.

Сердце Алека пропускает удар, но он быстро приходит в себя.

Смеется, коротко целует Магнуса в губы, потом в лоб, и, обняв за плечи, привлекает ближе.

— Принято, — бормочет он ему в висок.

Магнус расслабляется. Интересно, означает ли это, что сделать предложение через чат тоже исключается.


End file.
